This invention relates to flexible gas-insulated transmission lines, and more specifically relates to a novel support insulator for supporting a central flexible conductor within an outer corrugated grounded housing.
Flexible high voltage gas-insulated transmission lines are well known, wherein a central conductor is supported within a grounded housing which is filled with an insulation gas, such as sulfur hexafluoride, under pressure. Flexible transmission lines of this type are disclosed in above-noted copending application S.N. 734,965. Transmission lines of this type and support insulators therefor are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,129, in the name of Ditscheid, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,414, in the name of Artbauer et al.
The prior art latch structure consists of a split latch having, side by side, an extending positive latch member, and a recessed latch depression. When the latch members are engaged, there is an interruption in the solid rim of the insulator, which provides a line-of-sight from the central conductor to the outer housing.